miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2018
00:30:59 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:31:02 hi 02:21:11 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 02:21:31 Hello 02:25:47 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:26:58 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 02:27:38 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:33:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:34:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:38:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:39:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:39:59 Hi I am here 02:40:14 Labuglover08 02:41:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:51:24 -!- Ferniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii has joined Special:Chat 02:51:35 Yooo 02:53:24 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 02:54:12 Hello! \o 02:54:15 Hi 02:55:08 So what do people do here? 02:55:36 I dont know, I joined today lol 02:56:10 I think people express theories and opinions here. 02:56:52 same! I joined this weekend since I thought it was cool 02:57:23 I kinda wanna talk about my theories, are you up to date on all the episodes? I don't want to spoil it for someone. 02:57:54 yeah i am i watch them legally and illegally 02:58:02 Mood 02:58:08 Anyway 02:58:24 I think some of the kwamis we see go to some of the characters we already know 02:58:44 I believe the snake Kwami goes to Luka Couffaine. 02:59:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:59:54 Hi 02:59:59 Well, it could it could not. My opinion on that is that Master Fu won't since he hesitated on Rena Rouge' 03:00:02 Hello 03:00:03 o/ 03:00:15 That's a good point, I didn't even think about that. 03:00:33 Hello @anoara khatun \o 03:00:59 Hi Amiraculouscat 03:01:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:18 Bye 03:01:26 \o 03:01:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:01:43 Leaving already? 03:02:00 Same with Ferniiiiiiiiii 03:02:12 *adds more iiiiiii 03:02:18 Lol 03:02:23 Ferniiiiii was already taken 03:02:31 LOL what? 03:02:32 so I kinda slammed down on the i key 03:02:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:02:56 That's funny; I just stuck with my wattpad username 03:03:22 But unfurntuantely chloebourgeois was taken ;-; 03:03:23 This was my IMVU username from like a year ago lol but I decided to use it 03:03:27 mega oof 03:03:46 brb dropped my phone charger 03:04:47 I cANT FIND IT?? 03:05:48 same tbh but i leave my phone charger near by bed 03:05:51 i accept every form of death 03:05:59 it fell under my bed and its gone 03:06:02 satan took it 03:06:04 im done 03:06:09 noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:06:40 li gotta crawl under my bed now 03:06:42 *I 03:06:45 hhh 03:06:51 -!- Amiraculouscat has left Special:Chat 03:07:59 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 03:12:03 lol 03:12:13 i got the chargerr 03:12:56 -!- Ferniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii has left Special:Chat 03:16:20 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 03:24:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:25:02 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:25:11 Hi Feisty 03:25:17 hi ano 03:25:18 How are you 03:25:24 im good, you? 03:25:41 thanks for asking btw hehe 03:26:11 I am good but I was sad yesterday now I am feeling something better 03:26:20 Your welcome 03:26:48 oh no 03:26:51 what happened? 03:27:11 Let's talk privately 03:27:59 ok 03:44:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:54:04 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:54:20 (ghost) 04:45:41 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 04:46:21 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 04:46:44 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 04:47:24 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 04:48:39 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 04:49:21 Hey Anoara, I'm sorry, if I'm interfering in this chat 05:55:17 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 05:56:26 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 06:31:53 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:32:48 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 06:33:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:33:32 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:18:38 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:21:15 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:21:16 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 07:22:27 hi 07:25:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:25:20 Feistyyy 07:25:37 so what's up 07:26:12 hey 07:26:21 o/ 07:27:00 Feistyyy 07:27:07 Feistyyy 07:27:20 ?.? 07:27:36 where are you 07:27:58 hi 07:28:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:28:17 im tired from editing. 07:30:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:31:03 hi 07:31:08 hi 07:31:12 so what's up 07:31:21 sorry i am busy so i wont talk very much lol 07:31:28 nothin much, hbu 07:31:40 i am making a story right now 07:31:44 its about chloe 07:31:48 ahh gtg cya 07:31:58 Oook 07:33:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:36:25 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:15:48 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:16:40 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:18:09 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:18:23 i actually has no idea there was a chat log 08:23:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:26:21 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 08:26:27 hi 08:28:03 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:28:05 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:28:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:28:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:32:16 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:32:24 hi 08:32:36 Feistyyy 08:32:42 hello 08:32:49 o/ 08:35:09 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 08:35:52 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 09:04:52 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 09:26:02 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:04:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 11:04:19 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 11:04:26 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 11:05:18 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 12:13:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 12:14:24 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 12:43:37 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 13:32:40 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 13:32:49 Soooo.. anyone here? 13:33:05 aaaannnnnyyyyoooonnnneeee???? 13:33:21 nope i guess not..-_- 13:33:27 ok so bye I guess 14:23:54 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 14:49:29 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 14:50:03 Hey! 14:50:40 -!- Amiraculouscat has left Special:Chat 16:11:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:12:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:46:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:48:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:48:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:56:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:56:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:06:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:00 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:31 Hi 17:07:49 So... 17:07:59 So since you are a artist I was thinking you could draw a picture of rose for my story 17:08:19 Me!! 17:08:24 Thanks 17:08:33 Happy to help you 17:08:51 Ok thank you so so so much 17:09:13 Your welcome 17:09:41 But I will draw when I get time ok 17:09:57 You can send it to me when ever you draw it 17:10:04 Ok 17:10:40 can you do it at all this week 17:10:52 it fine if you cant 17:11:07 I can do it on Sunday 17:11:38 ok yes can you put it on this chat 17:12:09 I will comment it on your post ok 17:12:15 i also think I'm going to do episodes whenever I feel like it 17:12:36 and not just three a week 17:13:01 Ok 17:13:29 What do you think about this drawing of me http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/d/p/3133492267319583393 17:13:34 ok I gotta go!!! Good luck on the drawing!! Thank uou 17:13:50 Please open the link 17:13:51 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 17:13:53 OK bye 17:14:03 It's nice bye!!! 17:14:06 See you soon 17:14:21 Good bye Good night 17:14:28 ^_^ 17:14:36 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 17:17:56 Where are you Chaton 17:20:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:26:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:28:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:27 Chaton 17:28:39 Chaton 17:28:57 ?.? 17:31:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:31:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:32:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:32:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:32:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:32:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:33:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:34:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:35:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:36:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:42:58 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:43:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:47:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:48:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:48:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:49:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:49:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:50:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:50:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:50:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:54:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:09 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 17:55:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:55:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:55:51 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 17:56:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:56:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:57:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:57:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:58:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:01:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:02:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:02:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:02:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:02:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:03:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:04:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:04:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:04:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:04:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:06:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:07:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:31:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:09:27 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:31 hello 19:10:11 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:27 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat 19:33:24 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:04 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:40:07 hey 19:40:12 how ya doin 19:45:20 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:55:07 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 19:55:38 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 20:13:13 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:24 I'm so late!!!!!!!!! 20:13:33 I was busy-- -_- 20:13:36 School 20:13:43 Sooo sooo sorry 20:13:50 Anoara are you still here? 20:14:03 probably not.. I feel so guilty 20:14:07 I'm so sorry 20:14:13 Are things going better? 20:14:25 Did I say I'm sorry 20:14:30 sososososo sorry 20:14:56 please somehow click chat randomly and come on here 20:15:01 pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee 20:15:06 PLEEEAAASSSEEEE 20:15:43 oh gosh what am i thinking, its the middle of the night for you. 20:15:48 *facepalm* 20:15:53 i hate myself 20:16:51 I'm so sorry 20:16:58 ill try to come on tomorrow 20:17:03 so sorry 20:17:21 i basically just finished school and had absolutely no time to come on here 20:17:29 SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:17:45 Please autochat thing don't erase all this 20:18:09 I kept my promise!!!!!! 20:18:25 *am keeping my promises* (edit) 20:18:36 are you okay? 20:30:08 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:42:22 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 20:47:57 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 20:48:58 Hello? 20:52:43 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 20:53:13 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 20:58:26 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 21:02:24 -!- Arianneg has joined Special:Chat 21:03:34 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 21:28:08 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat 21:28:08 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 21:28:21 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 22:05:14 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat 22:10:30 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 22:43:26 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:41 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 23:03:36 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 23:11:37 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 23:42:17 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 23:42:23 hi 23:53:42 hi 23:55:38 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs